


cause i know how the words get you (off)

by ShippingEverything



Series: i've already given up on myself twice [2]
Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Black Hanschen, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Aftercare, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Drop, and its highkey terrible but they dont even know what theyre dOING WRONG, damn lydia back at it again w the anya reiss based fics, light blasphemy, theyre dumb teens stumbling through lowkey bdsm stuff and they dont know what theyre doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: “If you don’t do your part, I,” Hans pauses, closing his eyes and clearing his throat. When he opens his eyes and speaks again, his voice has dropped to the delightfully low rumble that Ernst usually only hears when he’s being particularly contrary and Hans doesn’t want to play his games anymore. “I will make sure you regret it. Understand, Robel?”  Ernst’s mouth is uncomfortably dry and he has to physically grip the sides of his chair to resist the urge to drop to his knees in front of Hans.“Um,” He stutters, swallowing back the Yes, sir that wants to come out of his mouth, “I, uh, yeah. Got it. 100% understood, chief.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: im going to write pwp!
> 
> me, four pages later: fuck shit why can't i have nice things
> 
> anyway, its hanschen appreciation week so have this Mess of a piece, complete w fancy html footnotes
> 
> enjoy!

Ernst had thought that he understood Hans. Maybe not completely because Hans isn’t a fan of opening up or talking about feelings or really doing anything with Ernst that’s not, like, just sex, but _besides that_ , Ernst thought he finally _got_ Hans.

Hans Rilow is a contradiction; he seems prickly and cold but at the same time he’s sensitive to the silliest little things, he doesn’t like being the subject of gossip but he wants people to notice him, he wants people to know him but he doesn’t want to _tell_ anyone _anything_. The point is, he’s a very complex and very private person. Or, at least, that’s what Ernst had _thought_. But sitting here in the _school library_ , of all places, and watching Hans suck on the back of his ballpoint pen when he’s not reading some passage aloud in that _voice_ , Ernst thinks he might be wrong.

 _This cannot be the same guy that got mad that I accidentally almost told Anna about us_ , Ernst thinks as Hans pulls his pen out of his mouth, the cheap plastic end unmarred by even the slightest of bitemarks and connected to Hans’ thick, dark lips by a slight string of spit. _Oh god_.

“Did you catch that?” Hans asks, knocking Ernst out of his thoughts. Ernst jerks his head up, flushing slightly when he realizes that everyone in their group is staring at him. Hans just gives him a _look_ because he _knows_ what’s got Ernst so distracted.

Ernst affects his very best _‘I’m a stoner, I can’t do anything’_ voice and says, “Huh?”

The two girls they’re working with, girls that Ernst doesn’t really _know_ but knows in the way that you know someone when your school has less than 1000 people, roll their eyes and sigh. One of them, a pretty Puerto Rican girl, turns to Hans. “I’ll just do his part, Hans. I’m taking four APs but I can totally do it, I’m really good at multitasking.”

She has a hand on Hans’ arm and is looking at him with wide, well-meaning eyes. It’s hilarious to watch Hans’ face as he realizes that she’s flirting with him, the shock, the discomfort, the disgust. _You would have better luck hitting on a guy at a gay bar_ , Ernst thinks, stifling a giggle, _He’s the most solid 6 I know_. [1]

“Thank you for the offer, Nadia,” Hans says, tempering his facial expressions and delicately removing Nadia’s hand from his bicep, “But we’ve barely given Robel anything, I’m sure even _he_ can get it done.”

“Well, I’d do anything _you_ asked,” Ernst replies, with a wink, half because it’s true and half because he knows it’s going to piss Hans off. He’s rewarded when Hans’ carefully neutral face drops into a familiar narrow-eyed scowl. Ernst just grins back.

After a moment or two of standstill, wherein Nadia and the other girl seem to become slightly uncomfortable, Hans huffs.

“If you don’t do your part, I,” Hans pauses, closing his eyes and clearing his throat. When he opens his eyes and speaks again, his voice has dropped to the delightfully low rumble that Ernst usually only hears when he’s being _particularly_ contrary and Hans doesn’t want to play his games anymore. “I will make _sure_ you regret it. Understand, Robel?”

Ernst’s mouth is uncomfortably dry and he has to physically grip the sides of his chair to resist the urge to drop to his knees in front of Hans.

“Um,” He stutters, swallowing back the _Yes, sir_ that wants to come out of his mouth, “I, uh, yeah. Got it. 100% understood, chief.”

Hans gives Ernst another _look_ but doesn’t say anything. They return to working on their project-- _God_ , Ernst doesn’t even _know_ what this project is supposed to be--and Ernst watches in fascinated horror as Hans’ pen returns to his lips. Ernst thinks, at first, that it’s just a thing that Hans is doing, that he doesn’t mean it to look the way that it does. Then Hans opens his lips ever so slightly and slowly slides the pen in and out, in a way that looks just this side of too casual to be a coincidence, before pulling it out all the way and gently licking at it with his tongue. Ernst casts looks at Nadia and her friend, but they’re both caught up in the textbook, missing this little _show_ that Hans is putting on. Ernst looks at Hans, wide-eyed, and Hans is smirking a little. He mouths _“Problem?”_

 _Yes, I have a problem_ , Ernst thinks, shifting in his seat, _I’m half-hard from just your voice and your pen antics, you asshole_. Instead of saying any of this, he just glares at Hans. He’s pretty sure Hans gets the gist.

“Ernst,” The other girl, a small blonde, says, looking worried, “Are you okay? You’re moving a lot are you,” She looks around and lowers her voice, “Are you experiencing _withdrawal_?”

Ernst wants to snort, wants to say that he only _smokes pot_ , and only the clean stuff at that, and he’s not _addicted_ or anything [2]. Instead, he looks at his life, looks at his choices, looks at his boner, and decides to take the easy way out. “Yeah, you know, I was trying to detox but… It’s just so _hard_.”

The blonde nods sympathetically, her eyes oozing pity and Look-I’m-A-Good-Person smugness. “Do you need anything?”

“Maybe just some fresh air?” Ernst says, “Just a few minutes and I should be fine.”

The blonde looks at Nadia. Nadia rolls her eyes. The blonde continues staring. Nadia sighs. “We’ll be fine without you for a few minutes, but be _quick_.”

Hans snorts, “As though he was doing anything in the first place.”

Ernst wishes he could point out that he could’ve been a _lot_ more helpful if _someone_ wasn’t purposely arousing him, but he’s just gotten an out. He stands up, shifting and _thanking the powers that be_ that he decided to wear jeans tight enough to force his beginning erection to stay put in normal flaccid dick shape. He makes his way out of the library at as fast a pace as possible before ducking into the nearest men’s bathroom. Ernst checks to make sure that no one’s there before sighing in relief and ducking into the handicap stall.

“Mother _fuck_ ,” Ernst breathes, pulling down his jeans and finally freeing his cock. “My dude, you have got to calm down.”

His dick, expectedly, doesn’t respond. The exposure to cold air has made it shrink a bit and Ernst is relieved for exactly sixteen seconds before he’s interrupted by a knock on the stall door.

“This one’s occupied,” He says.

“I know,” Says the unmistakable voice of Hans Rilow.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Ernst whispers, or means to whisper, but from the snort that Hans gives he can assume that his voice carried. “Uh, so, what’s up?”

There’s a noise, like Hans is shifting, “I have five minutes, at the most, to entertain you. Are you really going to waste our time asking dumb questions?”

Ernst thinks for a second, shrugs at his exposed cock, and unlocks the door. Hans saunters, brushing imaginary dust off the arms of his crisp button down, and smirks when he sees Ernst’s rapidly re-hardening cock.

“You’re _insatiable_. No one’s even touched you and you’re already this hard,” Hans says, his voice low in a way that shoots straight to Ernst’s dick. His hand reaches out and Ernst shudders in anticipation, eyes falling closed. He opens them when Hans hasn’t touched him within a few seconds, frowning at Hans.

“Aren’t you going to help out with this?”

Hans frowns at Ernst. “Did I say you could speak?”

Ernst blinks twice, shocked. Hans has always had a domineering streak that leaves Ernst breathless but they’re in a _school bathroom_. “You can’t be-”

“No speaking,” Hans says strictly, putting his hand over Ernst’s mouth. Then, after thinking for a second, “Unless you need to stop. Then you can safe word[3]. Okay?[4]”

Ernst nods, head light from the arousal and the _control_ that Hans displays and just _Hans_ overall. Hans hums, satisfied.

“Maybe I should just leave you like this, as punishment,” Hans says. Ernst makes a dissenting noise and Hans shoots him a sharp look, which only makes Ernst have to swallow a groan at the way his dark eyes flash and how _nice_ the hard set of his jaw looks. “You don’t go to class, you disrupt our project with your _urges_ ; I don’t see any reason you should be _rewarded_.”

Ernst clenches his jaw to keep from responding, hoping that his eyes alone will express how much he _needs_ this, how much he needs _Hans_. Hans gives him an appraising look then says, “You may speak.”

“Please touch me, Hans--Hansi-- _sir_ \--please, I need you so, so much, please please _please_ ,” The words spill out of Ernst’s mouth like song, like prayer. “I’m so sorry, I’ll be better next time, just _please_ don’t punish me.”

“Quiet. Hands to the wall.” Hans says, and Ernst’s mouth snaps close with an audible click as he scrambles to face the bathroom wall and follow orders. “If we weren’t in a bathroom stall, I’d make you lay yourself at my shoes and _beg_ , but as it is…”

Hans trails off. Ernst can hear him moving behind him, though he keeps his head and eyes straight ahead; he hasn’t been ordered to but he can’t imagine it could hurt to do a bit more than he’s been asked. He wishes that he could speak; he wishes that he could tell Hans that he’d _gladly_ lay down at his feet, even in this dirty bathroom, that he would be fine getting the knees of his jeans stained with mystery gunk from the floor so that _everyone_ would know exactly what Ernst had been doing. It’s when he’s thinking about this that he misses the sound of Hans moving again and thus is soundly surprised when Hans’ hand wraps around his dick from behind. Hans clicks his tongue in annoyance when Ernst jumps.

“Pay _attention_ ,” He says, squeezing at the base of Ernst’s dick and then beginning to slowly move up the shaft[5]. His front presses against Ernst’s back, the slight bulge of his cock in his slacks up against Ernst’s ass. “You can’t even focus when you’re getting a handjob, Jesus Christ.”

“I’m-” _Sorry_ , Ernst starts to say, then bites down on his lips and the words. It’s too late though, Hans’ hand has already stopped moving.

“Didn’t I say to be quiet?” Hans asks, a rhetorical question that he _knows_ it’s hard for Ernst to ignore, if how he chuckles before biting into the junction of Ernst’s shoulder and neck is any indication. “Can’t you follow simple directions?”

 _Yes, I can, I’m so sorry, please don’t stop, please_ , Ernst thinks, but his mouth stays firmly shut. He can feel Hans smile into his back.

“Good boy,” Hans says, and starts again.

Ernst can’t help the stifled groan that slips out when Hans swipes his thumb over the hole of Ernst’s cockhead, quick with just enough pressure, but Hans doesn’t seem to begrudge him it. It all just feels so _good_. Hans speeds up, bringing his other hand around to play with Ernst’s balls, and Ernst nearly _keens_.

“Are you close? Are you going to come all over the wall like some back-alley slut? God, you’re so _dirty_ , do you know how lucky you are to have me touching you?” Hans asks, hissing the words into Ernst’s ear. Ernst can feel how the way their bodies have lined up has changed, can tell somewhere in the back of his mind that Hans _must_ be standing on his tiptoes, but all he can focus on right now is Hans’ voice and Hans’ hands. “This is all you’re good for, isn’t it? You’re being degraded in a disgusting bathroom and you love it, don’t you? I bet I could tell you to do anything and you just _would_ , it’s almost embarrassing how compliant you are when you want to get off, how _obedient_ you are.”

Ernst can’t do anything but whimper as Hans speeds up more, growling more insults mingled with praise. He’s so _close_.

When he does come, he shoots several sticky streams of come onto the wall, moans slipping out despite how he’s biting his lip hard enough that it bleeds. Hans immediately backs off.

“Good boy,” Hans says. Ernst can hear him shifting his clothes, hear him ripping off tissue, but he doesn’t turn around. Not without instruction. “You can stop now.”

Ernst’s entire body slumps, leaning forward until his head is against the cool linoleum and dangerously close to his own come. “ _Jesus_.”

Hans hums in agreement. “You’ll come over to my house after this, right? My grandparents won’t be home until late.”

Ernst nods weakly against the wall. He opens his eyes--and when did they slide shut?--in time to see Hans throw him a look that was half exasperation and half something _warmer_. Ernst smiles back.

“I have to get back to the girls,” Hans says, “I’ll have to pretend I ran into a teacher or something. Clean yourself up and come back,[6] okay?”

Ernst gives Hans a half-hearted thumbs up, not because he doesn’t care but because it’s going to take him at _least_ ten minutes until he feels like a real person with full body control. [7] “Whatever you say, chief.”

Hans scoffs, the scoff that accompanies his more aggressive eyerolls and leaves. Ernst stays where he is, cheek against the cool fake marble of the wall. _God_ , he thinks, _I don’t understand him at_ all _._

**Author's Note:**

> 1 the joke is that most people aren’t 100% gay or 100% straight (a solid 6 or a solid 0 on the kinsey scale) but Hans is just _so gay_ that hitting on literally any other gay man in the world would give her better chances of returned affections  [ return ]
> 
> 2 you CAN become addicted to marijuana and, although only 50% of people who are dependant on weed ever experience them, marijuana withdrawal is No Joke, it _sucks_ [ return ]
> 
> 3  their safeword is “mangosteen” because its fucking ridiculous and neither of them would say it in any other situation  [ return ]
> 
> 4 THIS IS HIGHKEY SUCH TERRIBLE BDSM ETIQUETTE like hans initiated a scene in PUBLIC (the library) without asking for consent AND including unknowing bystanders in it and then comes in here and orders ernst quiet. like hans, sweetheart, god no. don’t be like hans, practice good bdsm  [ return ]
> 
> 5 does hans have lube on his hand? Did he spit on it? Is he just fucking using precum as the only lubricant in this situation? who mcfreaking knows!!!  [ return ]
> 
> 6 AFTERCARE IS SO IMPORTANT DO NOT BE LIKE HANS  [ return ]
> 
> 7 minor disassociation after going into the sub space is called a drop and it’s actually super serious these kids are terrible at this  [ return ]
> 
> thank you so so so much for reading! i hope yall all enjoyed, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are always appreciated!
> 
> [Main Tumblr (liveinlivingcolor)](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
